


I Hate To Say I Told You So

by Rjbower17, RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Parents, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjbower17/pseuds/Rjbower17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Part two of "Look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me" AKA the continuation of the soulmate fic in which June reacts to Trini's female soulmate. Enjoy the roller coaster of birthdays, unexpected soulmarks, and concussions.





	I Hate To Say I Told You So

By the time Trini finally gets home the morning of her 18th birthday, it's almost 5 am, and the light outside is not exactly bright, but the sky _definitely_ more blue than black.

She pulls her key out the front door as gently as she can, closing it behind her, and resting her body against it for just a moment. The swift change from being so calm with Kimberly to being extremely on edge in her own home is startling in contrast. Her heart races all the same, but the strain behind it is what separates the two.

She needed to calm herself down. She probably wasn't going to sleep tonight with her mind racing and the two explosions happening behind her eyes. 1) The lingering feeling of Kimberly's lips, 2) The outcome after her mother finds out about her very _FEMALE_ soulmate. She shrugs off the second, assuming she's home free until she's supposed to get out of bed in a few hours, when it's an actually fathomable time in the morning to be awake. Trini would deal with the consequences of the name on her wrist and breaking her curfew later (if her mom found out about the last one that is). For now, she just had to make it to her room without waking her parents.

The walk home allowed her time to dry off from the cold water of the quarry that Kim had once again pulled Trini into. So it wasn't like she was dripping all over June's oh so “new carpets”, that “you are _not_ to get dirty under  _any_ circumstances”, but of course Trini, the comeback queen, who _loved_ questioning her mother's sanity, responded with a _“what if a serial killer comes into the house? Should I ask him to murder me upstairs so he doesn't get any blood on them?”_

June just sucks her teeth at these remarks, not wanting to give her daughter the satisfaction of rousing a reaction out of her (and also not wanting to dignify her daughter’s asinine question with a response). But Trini still removes her sneakers by the door all the same and cautiously creeps up the stairs careful not to make a sound. But of course, she forgot to forgo that _ONE. FUCKING. STEP._ The wood groaning under her weight as her foot settled on it.

 _“Fuuuuck,”_ she whispered freezing in place and waiting for her mother’s screams about how "o _nly delinquents and derelicts stayed out this late"_ and _"if she finds out Trini was out messing around with another girl she could pack her bags and kiss Angel Grove goodbye"._

But the berating never came.

She slowly opened one tightly shut eye before looking around (with both eyes) only to be met with the soft light from the slowly brightening sky cutting through the curtains and utter silence. Mouthing "okay" to herself in relief, Trini continued tiptoeing up the stairs and right into her room. She shut her door resting against it and letting out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, her fingers subconsciously finding her wrist running over the newly appeared letters:

_Kimberly_

She was still in somewhat disbelief that _Kimberly fucking Hart_ of all people was her soulmate. A soft smile graced her lips at the thought of coming home and not having to bear the weight of a mountain of anxiety and bitterness on her shoulders. At the thought of not being immediately attacked by the only other female in the house and being cast out as a reject when she had no acceptable responses. At the thought of not having to come up with an 'acceptable' response because of the fact that she was alive and well was _enough._

After changing into her pajamas and slipping into bed, she fell out of consciousness upon her head hitting the pillow.

Guess the stress of coming home made her more tired than she thought.

-

"Happy birthday!"

Trini's eyes snapped open to see her whole family crowded around her bed, identical smiles plastered on all of their faces. Her eyes subconsciously darted over to the clock on her nightstand. The numbers _‘7:25’_ glared back at her in angry red numbers as intense fatigue settled in.

She forced a smile sitting up, _"thaaannks_ guys..."

"So? What does your wrist say?" One of her brothers asked eagerly.

"Diego!" Her mother scolded, “She's only been up for 5 seconds! She hasn't even checked yet!"

"Actually, I did. And I think you're going to _especially_ enjoy this mom."

Her family shared an enthusiastic look (but her mom’s was more of a knowing smirk) before spewing out a wide variety of basic names. Unbeknownst to them, all the names they came up with were going to be _unbelievably_ wrong considering they would only guess _male_ names.

"Jake?"

"Marcus?"

"Julio?"

"Anthony?"

"John?"

"Juan?"

"Eric?"

Her father could sense her discomfort as he caught sight of Trini’s cringe, as she rubbed her wrist. He put his arms up effectively shushing his three intruding partners. "Guys, let her breathe. Like you said, she _just_ woke up. Why don't we take this downstairs and talk about it over breakfast? That way we can all make pancakes toge-" he was cut off by the boys taking off towards the kitchen at the sound of the word 'pancakes’. "-ther" he sighed, "Trini, why don't you take a second to catch your breath before coming downstairs? We'll be waiting."

She nodded as her parents walked out of her room closing the door. Man, she _really_ needs to start locking her door before she goes to sleep. She groaned falling back on her pillow just laying there for a few minutes.

She could feel excitement and anxiety alike bubbling up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her family's reaction to her soulmate. Her dad will probably so shocked he won't say anything, her brothers will be amazed that she was a case of the _"ultra rare"_ same-sex soulmate, and...honestly, she doesn't know how her mom would react. But she knows it won't be good. It was more a matter of amusing or scary.

She sighed regretfully dragging herself out of bed and down the stairs. But much to her delight (and surprise) there was already a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk sitting on the placemat of her unassigned assigned seat. She sat down waiting for the rest of her family to join her before she started eating, even _laughing_ when her brothers came out with a single muffin-esque pancake (it was made out of the batter) on a plate with a candle.

She bit her lip to stop the grimace from spreading across her face as her family sat down. This was the moment of truth. Her "make or break" moment as some would say. Because she was 18 now, her mom _could_ legally kick her out and that scared her shitless. But at the same time, she _could_ just grumble about it and _eventually_ get over it.

"So Trini? How does it feel to be 18? To finally have an idea of who you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" Her dad asked cutting his pancakes.

"Yeah! It must be _awesome!_ I can't wait to get mine!" Diego nodded.

"Me too! I hope she's hot!" Mateo added high-fiving his brother.

"Yeah! Like the pink ranger!"

Oh, the irony.

A smirk found its way onto Trini's face as she thought of just how _hot_ the pink ranger actually was. And how the pink ranger was all _hers._ Forever. But she just stayed silent swallowing a smart ass remark along with her pancakes.

"Trini?"

Trini tenses taking a sip of milk to hide the internal panic attack she could feel building, "Well, lucky enough for me, I know them. They actually live in Angel Grove." She said purposefully keeping the gender ambiguous to make the final reveal all the more dramatic.

 _"Really_ now? That's great! What's this boy’s name? I can't _wait_ to meet him, and his parents! And we can eventually start planning your guys' wedding...ugh. This is _so_ great! I'm _so_ happy for you, _mija!"_ Her mom gushed smiling at her from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I bet..." she said weakly.

"Yeah, what's this kid’s name?" Her dad asked between bites.

"Well," Trini started placing her utensils down and taking a deep breath, _"his_ name, is Kimberly." she said holding up her wrist for her family to see.

Their jaws and utensils alike _dropped,_ the metal clanging to the wooden table in surprise. Silence fell over the room and Trini swore she saw all the light leave her mother's eyes in seconds. Right before the consciousness followed that is. The older woman swayed a little before hitting the floor.

Her dad rushed to make sure his wife was okay, checking her pulse before picking her up and taking her to the couch in the living room. The boys were having the exact same reaction she thought they would, asking her questions a mile a minute.

"Your friend Kimberly?"

"Like, your friend _hot_ Kimberly?"

"Is she the reason you stay out so late nowadays?"

"Does she have a cute sister?" (Mateo, why are you like this)

"Is your name on her wrist?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Do you love her?" (Not yet Diego, that's not how love works, crazy)

"How would you guys have a baby?" (Seriously Mateo, what is _wrong_ with you)

Trini smirked over her shoulder at her dad fanning her mom before turning back to her breakfast. _Told you I was into girls for a reason._ She thought smugly shoveling a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

As much as Trini would love nothing more than to continue indignantly eating her birthday pancakes, she's not completely heartless. So when June _still_ hadn't regained consciousness a minute or two later, she picks up the phone for her flustered father and dials 911.

It's quite the spectacle when the paramedics get there, to say the least. They pull a still unconscious June up onto a gurney and take her into an ambulance. Trini isn't surprised to see Jason running down her block a few seconds later.

He comes to a delayed stop, out of breath, just as the ambulance is pulling away.

“What happened? I heard sirens, they sounded like, they were close, to your house,” he states in between breaths.

Trini's startled by the way he can take training _all night,_ no problem, but the red ranger is practically _wheezing_ after just a couple blocks. She’s about to chastise him for being such an out of shape hero, but she realizes that he basically _sprinted_ over here to make sure she was okay.

“My mom fainted,” she answers flatly, the same way in which she spoke before the rangers really got to know each other, absentmindedly watching the ambulance shrink in the distance.

“Why?” Jason asks, his face twisting up as if something smells.

“I showed her my soulmark.” She deadpans.

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“That's…”

_“Yeah,”_

_“...wow.”_

Their awkward banter dissolved into the two just standing there looking around until a winded Kimberly Hart came running their way.

“Hey…” Kim breathed out putting her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath, “Heard an ambulance, coming from this direction, what, happened..?”

“Well, I showed my mom my soulmark.” Trini started, _“Anddddd,_ she fainted.” Kim's eyebrows furrowed looking between Trini and the direction the ambulance drove off in. “Yeah. She _fucking_ fainted.”

“Am I really _that_ bad?” Kim frowned.

“No baby, you're perfect.” Trini shook her head caressing one of Kim's flushed cheeks, “My mom’s just homophobic as shit.”

“Trini! We're goin-oh...Kimberly…” her dad shifted awkwardly upon seeing the girl whose name had rocked the Gomez household that morning.

“Kimberly’s here? Like _hot_ Kimberly? Hey! Kim!” Mateo a little too eagerly waved running up to hug the girl. She laughed at the boy's reaction to her presence patting his back. “So, you're gonna marry my sister huh? You know, if you have _any_ cousins that are as pretty as you are, let me know. I'm looking.” He winked kissing her knuckles before swaggering back to the house leaving the three teens stunned.

“Well isn't _he_ bold…” Jason chuckled breaking the silence. “Also, are there _any_ young people living in your house that _aren't_ attracted to Kim by the way? Because you're two for three right now Kimmy.” This made said girl snort bashfully shaking her head.

Trini shook her head, “Nope. She's three for three. They _both_ think Kim _and_ the pink ranger are hot...surprisingly, there's no correlation. They somehow have no idea my friend, and secret girlfriend, _‘hot_ Kimberly’ is the pink ranger.”

“Oh my god, they call me _‘hot Kimberly’? Seriously?”_ Kim laughed in disbelief.

“Well, I mean you _are_ pretty hot an-” Trini shrugged.

“Trini! Seriously, are you coming to the hospital or are you gonna stay here with _your...friends?”_ Her dad asked choking out the word friends.

 _“Coming!”_ she rolled her eyes, before bidding her goodbyes, “I'll see you guys later,” she said moving towards her father's truck, but not before planting a kiss on Kimberly's awaiting cheek.

Both her brothers swooned at the contact, possibly even more so than Kimberly herself. They ship it _so_ hard.

-

Trini's mother regains consciousness about an hour later in a hospital bed surrounded by her husband and 3 children. Trini's father is sat in a chair beside her bed looking rather distraught, and the boys are on the floor playing with their Power Ranger action figures. Trini, well Trini's in her _own_ chair, but it's parked in the far corner of the room by the door. The teenager’s got her arms crossed with the _biggest_ pout on her lips.

You could say June's not exactly _thrilled_ with her first image of her daughter upon waking up being so disrespectful, especially under the current circumstances.

But if Trini's learned anything over the past 18 years, it's that most situations concerning her mother's wrath can be cured by grinning through the pain and letting time pass. So that's what she does.

June is discharged from the hospital within hours diagnosed with a minor concussion from the fall and a prescription for pain medication. No one speaks a word during the car ride home.

Her parents might not be too pleased about the current situation, but it is _still_ Trini's 18th birthday, and she's decided _nothing's_ going to stop her from celebrating.

So when it's been 2 hours since they got home and no one's made a move to buy a cake or pull out _any_ candles, her birthday long forgotten, Trini takes matters into her own hands. She texts the gang to meet her at Krispy Kreme in 15 minutes.

She gets there first and Billy is second, quickly pulling the shorter girl into one of his rare hugs, the boy wishes her a ‘Happy Birthday’ with a smile.

Before she knows it Trini's surrounded by the people she loves, without any effort needed to make her birthday special. It's enough that they're together. With Kim tucked into her side, practically shielding herself behind her girlfriend as Zack throws doughnut crumbs in their faces, Jason caught in the crossfire both laughing, and reassuring Billy that Zack _will_ clean up the mess _he_ made. Trini doesn't think she'd rather be _anywhere_ else. She's too content with the way Kim smiles at her as she wipes icing off the side of her mouth, and too enthralled with the way Jason, Billy, and Zack look on at them like they've discovered a secret they can't wait to become privy to.

It's in her bed that night, with Kimberly's head resting under her chin in the dark, that Trini realizes that this means more than _anything_ her mother believes. While it would be _nice_ to have June's support, Trini knows she'll love Kim with her whole heart, with or without her mother standing by her.

-

The next morning Trini awakes to two things: the smell of Windex, and a harsh rubbing on the inside of her wrist. Upon opening her eyes, the yellow ranger goes into full-on attack mode, ripping her arm from the perpetrator’s grasp and assuming a fighting stance. It's too late when she realizes it's her mother the curse word already slipping out of her mouth. “What _the fuck_ are you doing?”

June doesn't mirror her alarmed state, armed with a paper towel in one hand and blue cleaning fluid in the other. “I had to make sure you weren't lying,” the older woman shrugs nonchalantly. But Trini's still tensed beyond belief.

She checks for Kimberly's name on her wrist, making sure the black lines remained sharp and intact, before narrowing her eyes in suspicion, “So, you thought it was a _good idea_ to try to scrub off the name with _glass cleaner_ of all things? Seriously mom? _Glass cleaner?”_

“Well, I thought it might be sharpie or something.”

Trini's blinking at her in disbelief, hoping she's still dreaming at this point. It's then she realizes that Kim must've headed home at some point during the night because she's not here getting her wrist checked for marker residue alongside Trini.

Trini isn't sure what to do in a situation like this. She thinks about making a break for her phone to ask Siri: _“how to deal with your homophobic mother who just tried to clean off the 'dirt' that is your soulmark?”_ But before she can move, June is sighing and speaking up.

“Look, mija, I'm _trying_ to be logical about this. I know you didn't choose to have a.. _.girl’s_ name on your wrist...but you _have_ to realize, that it _will_ take some getting used to. I'll _try_ to be understanding, you just have to be patient with me.”

Now Trini _definitely_ wasn't expecting that.

But she jumps down from her bed and hugs her mother all the same. “I love you, mija,”

“I love you, too mom,” Trini whispers back, savoring the rare moment of comfort from her mother.

But all too soon, the moment is taken away when June swats Trini on the shoulder. And before the girl can ask what she's done wrong, June's pointing a finger at her face and saying, “Next time Kimberly sleeps over, you _better_ tell me about it.”

Trini smacks her palm to her face groaning, _“Please_ don't tell me you woke her up with the Windex too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this add on. Pls let us know how we did. Every comment and kudos is appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblrs:  
> rjbower17 = eyesfadefromgreentogray
> 
> RyannChildOfHermes = tis-I-thefrenchiestfry


End file.
